1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a frequency modulation (“FM”) receiver, and more particularly to a dynamic bandwidth filter for an FM receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each FM signal possesses a certain bandwidth, or range of frequencies, which influences or affects the amount of data which that signal may transmit. Change in bandwidth can decrease the signal strength or signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of the FM signal, thereby potentially promoting an adverse effect from interference from adjacent channels, otherwise generally known as crosstalk.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that can dynamically change the bandwidth of an FM signal to reduce or eliminate the effects of noise and other interference.